The low-temperature polysilicon thin film transistor (abbreviated as LTPS-TFT) display device is widely used in the market due to its advantages such as high resolution, high brightness and high aperture ratio. The metal oxide thin film transistor is gradually widely used in the flat panel display due to its high carrier mobility and low cost.